


Fireside Love

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Jenny-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mild fluff for a friend.





	Fireside Love

She looks up when Shirley comes in the door, shutting and locking it behind her, sighing slightly even as she steps free of her shoes and strips off her jacket, it’s clear she’s frozen and the way she moves into the room tells Jenny everything. Shirley settles beside her on the sofa and smiles even as Jenny wraps her in warm blankets, glad of the fire. 

“I’m starting to think I need a warmer jacket...”

“I did try to tell you.”

Jenny is smiling slightly, but she does feel a little guilty. Shirley sighs again and moves so she is all but sat in Jenny’s lap, her smile soft when Jenny tucks her safely against her side, warming her still further. 

“Movie?”

“Oh yes please.”

Shirley smiles, knowing she might sleep, but she is still glad of the other woman’s warmth.


End file.
